I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to balls used in games, and more particularly, to a ball used in a baseball-type game played either indoors or outdoors.
II. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The typical baseball or softball is spherical and has a substantially smooth surface except for the familiar stitching thereon. Other baseball-type games use basically the same ball or scaled version thereof with little or no variation. Some games such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 819,212 to Filer, 2,488,919 to Mansfield and 2,862,712 to Delia et al attach a cable to the ball. None of these previous games disclose a ball such as that of the present invention which is made from a resilient, low mass material having an irregularly shaped outer surface.